


Vaines tentatives (2) : Défaut vestimentaire

by Melie



Series: Hook/Sparrow - Vaines tentatives [2]
Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Community: 7crossovers, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Français | French, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-11
Updated: 2007-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Vous savez... enfin, je vous dit ça comme ça... les grands manteaux, ce n'est pas très pratique."</p><p>(Les fics de la série "Vaine tentatives", écrites pour la communauté 7crossovers, peuvent se lire indépendamment les unes des autres.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vaines tentatives (2) : Défaut vestimentaire

**Author's Note:**

> Ni l'un ni l'autre ne m'appartiennent.

Le capitaine au crochet le plus célèbre du monde se regardait dans un miroir sur pied aussi grand que lui.

Une image dans le reflet : une silhouette se faufila, passant par une écoutille.

Hook soupira.

"Sparrow...  
\- Capitaine Sparrow ! lança l'autre en se levant. Et... ne devriez-vous pas être à quai ?  
\- Je passe la soirée dans mes quartiers. J'aurais dû me douter que vous essayeriez... _encore_..."

Jack ne releva pas et s'approcha.

"Vous savez... enfin, je vous dit ça comme ça... les grands manteaux, ce n'est pas très pratique. Pour se battre. Parce que je suppose qu'un... grand capitaine comme vous doit se battre très fréquemment ?"

L'homme au crochet eût une pensée pour son ennemi de toujours, puis leva les yeux au ciel.

"Sans vouloir insinuer que vous seriez capable d'un défaut vestimentaire, je...  
\- Sparrow, je vous serais gré de repartir par où vous êtes venu.  
\- Oh. Moi qui pensais pouvoir passer la nuit ici... enfin, si vous jugez qu'on ne se connaît pas encore assez...  
\- Sparrow. Pardon, capitaine Sparrow. Quittez mon navire, avant que je ne vous jette dehors moi-même.  
\- Bon. D'accord. Autant pour moi. Désolé pour le dérangement.  
\- Et au cas où il vous viendrait l'idée de lancer une grosse pierre dans l'eau pour imiter le bruit de votre chute et de tenter de grimper par une autre écoutille, sachez que je vous vois parfaitement d'où je suis."

Jack ne releva pas. Il n'y eût pas de chute dans l'eau, juste le bruit de quelqu'un qui retombe sur le quai et repart.

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

**FIN**


End file.
